Casualmente
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: El mundo esta lleno de casualidades, tanto que ni siquiera el mago más poderoso se protege de ellas ¿Ves tu mano? Tan solo piensa que esas ligeras lineas que la surcan son casualidad... por lo demás es una suerte que la casualidad y el destino sean mejores amigos.


_El fic fue hecho para el "AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQRC" y bueno, espero que a mi AI le guste su regalo. Querida, anuncio tu nombre hasta abajo que me encanta causar expectación._

_Se que en algún punto el plagio será delito de muerte, no lo intentes con este escrito._

**.Casualmente.**

Déjame decirte que los peores y mejores momentos, resultados y deseos suceden casualmente. Si, por pura casualidad, como lo has leído.

Los sucesos no se pueden medir en algún nivel de calamidad, ni tampoco tienen alguna solución prediseñada, porque aquel al que ya le paso alguna vez esta "casualidad" solo puede limitarse a darte un consejo por experiencia ya que, verás, nada pasa dos veces del mismo modo. Ahora te daré unos segundos para asimilar todo:

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Dime ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Si te sientes preparada contra las casualidades será mucho más fácil que entiendas esta historia, porque sabrás lo que sentía yo o un aproximado de ello.

Porque si te sientes preparada contra la adversidad brillaras aún más para ella ¿Y que crees? Si brillas llamas su atención y entonces te dejará subir y subir y subir... Y luego te dará un golpe en el hígado. Suena penoso pero cuando se piensa a fondo es muy muy gracioso porque el hecho está en que cuando te confías el universo se vuelve bromista.

Cuando caes lo más difícil es el cómo levantarte o el solo hecho de si deberías levantarte. Podrías bien hacer acopio de valentía e intentar regresarle el golpe al universo o podrías quedarte tirado en el suelo temblando como flan, o bien levantarte y salir corriendo.

Los expertos dicen que la primera opción es la más razonable e inteligente, la correcta y adecuada. Pero te aseguro que estos expertos no han tenido más de dos casualidades en su vida ya que el primer impulso que se tiene es huir.

Huir de la responsabilidad, huir del miedo, huir de las consecuencias y las probables consecuencias. Correr hasta no poder más y luego hacerse un ovillo para temblar como flan al tiempo que chillas como el niño pequeño que eres frente al universo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, luego levantarte y hacerle frente a la situación.

Es un juego que al mundo le encanta practicar y en el que todos estamos obligados a probar suerte ¿Y si no queremos jugar? Al tiempo y a la adversidad les vale madres.

Toda esta información da un poco de seguridad ¿No lo creen? Incluso sin confiarte te sientes seguro... Pero bueno, en la práctica... No te servirá, serán palabras vacías igual que las instrucciones de un juego en el que al final debes encontrar tu propia forma de jugar.

Oh, y es que se siente tan... Como si te vomitaran encima ¿Entienden? Pensar que es algo y resulte no ser y que sea a medias lo que no pensabas que sería solo para averiguar que ni siquiera debías hacer lo anterior...

Te tengo con tantos rodeos... No te enfades, me pongo a razonar estas cosas de vez en cuando para intentar comprender algunas cosas y para hacer algo más productivo que las fases de los problemas.

_**+Levantarte y huir+**_

Vale Dom, ten calma, respira hondo.

Te has enamorado de Lysander. Pero vamos ¿Quién iba a imaginar que fuese a gustarte tanto la compañía de ese rubio inteligente, audaz, arrogante, amable y extrañamente divertido? Nadie, que me jodan ¡Nadie lo imagina! ¡Ni siquiera me he hecho bien a la idea!

Pero cuando más necesitabas compañía... Llega él y te consuela. No llega tu hermano, no llega tu prima, no es tu familia la primera en sostenerte y decirte que las cosas van a ir bien

Y lo más triste está en que probablemente todo fue una casualidad, que tal vez si Rose hubiese estado cerca te habría consolado primero y no habría sido Lysander el que te limpiase las lágrimas.

Duele que sea una casualidad porque, a veces te ilusionas pensando que fue el destino... Y seguro no es así.

Debía… debía admitirlo, había metido la pata y muy feo. Le había besado y luego había salido corriendo como si el mismo diablo me persiguiese. No sé ni que me había pasado por la cabeza en esos momentos…

Él… él solo me hablaba sobre un libro. Reí por lo bajo. Yo le prestaba tanta atención… vi sus labios… y de la nada los había pegado contra los suyos ¡Fui tan idiota! Lys se me quedó viendo estupefacto y yo me levanté y salí corriendo como una loca. Y heme aquí, hecha un ovillo en algún pasillo del colegio.

Esperando… esperando no me encontrase, no viniese tras de mí.

Huyendo bueno… todo era tan… incluso daba risa. Parecía todo una mala broma y bueno, yo era la más cobarde de todas las víctimas.

Escuche unos pasos conocidos y me puse tensa, pegándome contra la pared.

_**+Ovillo que tiembla como flan ante el universo+**_

Sentía su mirada sobre mí, me daba miedo levantar la cabeza y mirare. No quería encontrarme decepcionada, y aquí tenía todas las de perder. Temblaba como flan, el universo me daría una bofetada.

Escuche como se ponía en cuclillas ¿Volver a correr? No era una opción, solo podía quedarme allí rehuyendo o que obviamente llegaría de un momento a otro.

-Dominique – me llamó, tan seguro como siempre. Enterré aún más la cara entre las rodillas. –Dom, escúchame – me tensé todavía más, temblando.

¿Y que si no quería escucharle? ¿La adversidad no lo entendía acaso? Le escuché dar un suspiro frustrado y aunque tenía los ojos bien cerrados pude percibir que se sentaba junto a mí.

El corazón me dio un vuelco ¿Esta era una tortura? ¿Acaso un castigo por soltar a un gnomo del jardín desde mi escoba? Temblaba y temblaba y temblaba ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Todo está bien –me dijo, sobresaltándome- ¿Por qué no me quieres mirar?

¿Qué por qué no quería? ¿Me estaba preguntando que por qué no quería? Reí lacónicamente.

_**+Levantarte y hacerle frente a la situación+**_

Levanté el rostro perleado de lágrimas y lleno de esas diminutas pecas que jamás me habían gustado. Mi cabello rubio me cubría los ojos así que con un esfuerzo poco digno me llevé los mechones sueltos detrás de mis orejas.

Sangre de vela mis… era poco hermosa. Pero bueno, en algún momento tenía que encarar al gemelo, después de todo fue mi culpa todo esto.

-Porque me da miedo que me hagan una mala pasada –contesté a su pregunta, con el labio tembloroso pero haciendo un increíble intento por sonar segura. Lysander me observo con esa tranquilidad sobre humana que en éste momento me empezaba a exasperar.

-¿Quién te va a hacer una mala pasada? –me preguntó, tranquilo como siempre.

Yo me exaspere y entré lagrimas le chillé.

-¡El universo Lysander! ¡Las casualidades! ¡La adversidad! ¡El tiempo! ¡El destino! – me quité bruscamente las lágrimas de la cara. Me dolían los ojos.

-¿Y por qué te haría una mala pasada? –siguió, impasible. Lo miré con enojo.

-Porque cometí un error, te dije mis sentimientos cuando seguro tú no tienes sentimientos –le espeté con las lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos. El pareció desconcertado, pero no podría afirmarlo pues volteo a ver el cielo.

-No me dijiste tus sentimientos, me diste un beso –me corrigió, como siempre.

Yo era Ravenclaw, él era Ravenclaw, pero solo Lys tenía la tendencia de corregirme a cada momento.

-¡En el maldito beso estaban mis sentimientos! –le grite, exasperada. Él se volteo de nuevo hacia mí y negó con la cabeza.

-No le digas maldito a ese beso –dijo, confundiéndome. Él sonrió un poco –me gusta más el termino… Fantástico… eso lo describe perfectamente –dijo para luego sacudirme el cabello con su mano y levantarse.

Se fue dejándome desconcertada y por un momento se me vino a la mente que Lysander, a su manera, me había dicho que también me quería.

Me sonroje intensamente, después de todo, las casualidades a veces son abogados del destino.

_**N/A**_

"_Deseo un Drastoria o un Scorse o un __**Dom/Lysander**__, si se pudiera que fuera __**hurt/comfort**__ y que, como leí por arriba, sea una historia que __**le podría pasar a cualquiera.**_

_Por lo demás lo dejo a la __**imaginación de la autora**__. _

_Y desde ya agradezco mi regalito..."_

_Querida __**samj**__, espero te gustase el regalo, lo hice con infinito gusto aunque batalle por el hecho de que fuese hurt/comfort, así que si no esta al nivel que querías pido infinitas disculpas._

_Felices fiestas._

_Dai._


End file.
